


I See You

by mamey2422



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422
Summary: A fluffy/smutty one-shot of the bathroom scene from Rio's point of view.





	I See You

Reading people is Rio’s second language. And right now the person he sees most clearly is Beth. Even through the crowd passing between them she’s in his tunnel vision, everything else around her faded away.

He sees through her protective armor, how she uses her role as housewife and mother as a shield. She throws that in his face when she tries to convince him that she’s different than him.  She doesn’t see what he sees. That she’s shedding her skin, growing into who she wants to be, was meant to be.  

Maybe she’s starting to though. Why else would she be twirling her hair at him. Why else would she slide off her stool and walk to the bathroom with a hot dirty invitation in her eyes.

Rio sees the wickedness in this moment. That it’s a bathroom. That her husband is right there. But it doesn’t stop him from following her. From turning the knob. From stepping in. From shutting the door.

The space between them is thick with lust, tight with desire. Rio wants her. To touch her. Kiss her. Fuck her. Know her. He thinks that’s the worst of it. How much he wants to understand her, help her. Rio’s done fighting this. He thinks Beth is too. She has to see what’s happening between them. But it has to come from her. So he simply leans against the door, silent.

Her back is to him but she holds his eyes through the mirror, open and vulnerable. The raw energy he sees is new, but not surprising. He meets her gaze, understanding the enormity of what she’s asking, offering.

Beth turns around and slowly walks toward him. Stepping closer and closer. So close only a whisper would fit between them. She lowers her eyes to his lips, he does too. She breaths in, so does he. Even in complete silence, they are speaking the same language. The moment expands into a single choice. One step backward and the choice disappears. One simple lean forward and everything changes between them.

It’s her move. And she makes it.

Beth reaches around him to lock the door, turning back toward the sink. She grabs the skirt of her dress and slowly slides it up to her waist, hypnotizing him with her skin, drawing him to her. She looks like a fantasy. Her dress lifted up, her back arched, inviting him closer. The mirror intensifies his view of her, doubles his arousal. Does Beth see what he sees? Someone who’s letting him know exactly what she wants and how she wants it.

He runs a hand up her thigh. The other cups her breast, scalding him even through her clothes. Her warm, soft body presses against everywhere he his hard. They fit perfectly. Of course they do. He lowers his chest to her back and devours her neck. Biting, sucking, kissing. Hard enough so that his stubble leaves a mark. And she doesn’t mind. She moans and grinds against him. He thinks about whispering a million things to her. _I’ll give you everything you want_. _You belong with me_. But now is not the time. So instead he nips her earlobe, breathes her in, get his fix. He’s a man of few vices, but Beth is his addiction. He touches her as if he suffered every second he wasn’t able to.

He moves his hand all over her soft skin, in between her legs. His control breaks when he feels the dampness of her panties. How wet she is for him. How ready. He digs his fingers inside the lace and yanks down. Hard.  He undoes his pants just enough to pull himself out, uses his knee to spread her legs wider, grips her shoulder for leverage. A heartbeat later he’s inside her. Completely. A long, low moan comes from her when he first enters her. And then they fuck it out. All the tension. All the attraction. All the frustration.  All the power between them.

He isn’t gentle. He isn’t slow. She doesn’t want him to be. It’s not long before he feels something inside her burst free. He grips her hips, pumps into her, fucks her through her orgasm as she cries out in bliss, trembling. She’s limp, but he’s not done.

He pulls out and spins her around against the wall. She wraps her legs tight around him, digs her hands into his neck and back, her body rocking up against him. He fucks her again until she’s wild, her quiet moans fuel him. He thinks he hears the paper dispenser but he can’t care. Another beautiful explosion of lust from inside her and then he’s done, fevered, his own climax tearing through him.  Rio holds both of them up as they recover, panting and sweating. He looks at Beth and sees her blinking back to reality, as if from a dream. She straightens up away from him, tucks her dress back into place and grabs her purse from the counter before walking out without a word.


End file.
